Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support unit and, more specifically to, a portable electronic device with a support unit.
Description of the Related Art
Common portable electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers, are popular due to portable and a function of sending/receiving information instantly. Users usually hold a tablet computer or place the tablet computer on a table in the usage. However, users easily get tired when watching the screen of the computer for a long time if the computer is placed on the table or when holding the computer for a long time.